


His Butler, de-stressing (With Podfic)

by finnian4ever (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/finnian4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A runaway train headed for a disabled bridge with a killer and a bomb on board. Who wouldn't be sore all over after something like that? Sebastian has the perfect solution to Ciel's problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The podfic for this story is available here:

http://www.mediafire.com/listen/y7wc7zj1m7u7g6o/His_Butler_De-stressing.mp3

 

Enjoy!

"Today's ordeal was tiring, even for me." Ciel said, rubbing the back of his head and waiting for Sebastian to bring him his tea.

"Of course, anyone who was trapped on a train that was headed for a broken bridge with a bomb on board would nearly be in shock." Sebastian replied, pouring the tea. "But you, young master, were also kidnapped and threatened by a vicious killer. Now that's bound to exhaust anyone, especially a child."

Ciel glared at his butler from around his arm and continued to massage the back of his head without response. Sebastian sweetened his tea before bringing it over to Ciel's desk and placing it down. When Ciel showed no intention of reaching for it, Sebastian asked,

"Master, do you have a headache?"

"It's more in my neck and shoulders really." Ciel answered in a wispy voice that indicated pain.

"Perhaps the hot tea will help my lord." Sebastian prompted.

Ciel sighed and reached for the teacup. He inhaled deeply and let the heavy, dark scent of Earl Grey relax him. His favorite. He took a long sip that was dangerously close to a gulp.

"Yes, I think it helps a bit." He said finally.

"Sir, if the pain continues, please tell me so I can help you." Ciel took another sip of tea before raising an eyebrow.

"How could you possibly do that?"

"The same way you were helping yourself just now master; I could give you a massage."

Ciel choked slightly on the Earl Grey and coughed a bit. Sebastian fought very hard to suppress his grin as Ciel struggled to compose himself.

"Um…Sebastian…" He couldn't go on, couldn't think of any reasonable arguments against his butler's proposal.

"Yes, My Lord?"

Sebastian asked, the corners of his mouth turning up faintly this time. Had Ciel seen his expression his pride might have made him refuse outright. As it was, Ciel avoided looking directly at Sebastian's face. He could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks, the hot tea doing nothing to help.

"Ah, so that's it." Sebastian said softly after a few seconds. "You've never had a massage."

Ciel's face grew so hot he was waiting for steam to shoot out his ears.

"It was never necessary." He replied through his teeth, taking a furious sip from his almost-empty teacup.

"It certainly seems so now, young master. There are very few experiences more pleasant than a massage, I assure you and hardly anything so helpful for sore muscles. It would do you a world of good to at least give it a try."

Ciel kept the teacup to his mouth, biting the rim gently with his teeth as he contemplated. It was an extremely ill-mannered and childish action, but Sebastian found it amusing. More so because Ciel seemed completely unaware that he was even doing it.

"Perhaps after a hot bath you would feel more inclined, my lord. You would be more relaxed then."

Ciel quickly drained his teacup and placed it onto the saucer with a single loud 'clink'.

"Another, Sebastian." He said tersely.

Sebastian was amused by this phrase; as if Ciel were ordering his third beer at a pub after a hard day. As the demon obeyed, Ciel sighed again. His fingers were drawn this time to the back of his neck, where he rubbed gently. Sebastian placed the fresh cup of tea before him.

"Perhaps a massage after a bath would be nice." Ciel muttered, reaching at once for the cup. Sebastian allowed himself a smile this time.

"Of course, my lord."

Ciel sat in the lovely hot water of his bathtub, head leaning back on the rim to give the water a chance to soak his neck. Sebastian was washing his arms. Ciel was thinking very hard to himself even as his body was relaxing. Would Sebastian make him stay nude while he massaged him? Would he wear his gloves or take them off? Would he use oil? Would he make Ciel sit or lay down? Ciel couldn't stop thinking about what was coming after his bath. If he was honest with himself he was very eager for the knots and aches to be worked out of his body. On the other hand, he was worried about Sebastian being the person to work them out.

Ciel knew that he held strange cravings in his heart that a child ought not to have, Earl Phantomhive or no. He also knew that whenever Sebastian was close to him, those cravings grew. It was so rare for Sebastian to actually touch his body. Even while bathing and dressing him the demon never truly laid a hand to his skin; he always kept the appropriate distance between them. Strangely enough, sometimes Ciel could almost feel that distance like the barrier of a brick wall. For some reason on those occasions when he noticed it, he felt angry and had the overwhelming desire to break through. He had thought about doing something crazy like throwing his arms around his butler just to see his reaction. Those cravings…

"Time to dry you off, master."

Sebastian's voice drew him out of his reverie. He stood and took Sebastian's proffered gloved hand as he stepped out of the tub. After being dried with huge fluffy towels, Ciel was surprised when Sebastian held out a pair of thin shorts rather than his usual night shirt.

"If you wear these it will be more beneficial than trying to massage through a shirt, master." Sebastian explained as he helped Ciel into them. Ciel's cheeks, already flushed from the hot water, turned even brighter red.

Once in the bedroom, Sebastian gestured to the bed.

"Just sit on the edge, then, master. I'll begin in a moment."

Ciel did as instructed, watching with a thumping heart as Sebastian rolled up his sleeves. He had already changed out of his butler's tails to bathe him. Ciel rather liked seeing Sebastian in the white shirt and the vest that buckled around his neck. He seemed somehow more casual. It usually made him relax just to see Sebastian like that. At the moment, however, it was doing just the opposite. When he slipped off his gloves Ciel's heart thumped even faster.

Sebastian slid onto the bed to kneel behind him and placed his hands softly on Ciel's small shoulders. An imperceptible shiver ran along Ciel's skin at the feel of the demon's fingers.

"I'll work on your neck and shoulders first, my lord. If ever it becomes too much for you, speak up. I'll start off gentle."

Ciel nodded in acknowledgement and Sebastian began kneading his flesh. He started by squeezing and rubbing along the thin shoulders, but eventually made his way to the back of Ciel's neck, where he guessed the boy carried all his tension. When the demon's thumbs pressed into his nape, Ciel let out a surprised breath that hinted at a moan.

"Is it tender here, my lord?" Sebastian asked. Ciel shook his head gently.

"No…I mean, yes, but that just felt nice."

"I'm glad to hear it." Sebastian replied, continuing to massage the back of the slender neck. "What I want is for you to be out of pain completely, my lord. If I need to ease up, or if I need to bear down harder, please tell me. Let out your voice if you need to."

Ciel ended up doing just that as the demon continued. He couldn't help moaning when he found a particular knot that just felt too good when massaged.

"That's it master," Sebastian would croon from time to time, encouraging him, "let me know how you feel."

"Harder." Ciel finally said when Sebastian's broad hands were working down the center of his back.

"Certainly, my lord." The long fingers pressed hard into his spine, and it felt…

"That's really…nice." Ciel forced out as his breath caught in his chest. Sebastian's hands held onto his sides, allowing his thumbs to massage almost roughly in the center of Ciel's back. After several moments of this Sebastian stopped.

"Why don't you lie on your stomach, master? I'll be able to get at your hips as well."

Ciel did as instructed, feeling extremely vulnerable as Sebastian straddled him. The butler's knees brushed against Ciel's thighs, making another shiver run along his skin.

"Arms at your sides, please, my lord." Sebastian instructed.

Ciel did so, feeling somehow ever more vulnerable without his hands supporting his head. Sebastian placed his big palms on Ciel's lower back and ran them along the length of his spine, pressing downward. He did this repeatedly, stopping to rub his shoulders and neck again whenever he reached them. Ciel was feeling more relaxed than he ever had, as if he could feel every nerve in his body just resting. As the massage continued his eyelids dropped closed, and his lips even parted as well.

He entered a strange dreamlike state, and in that dream Sebastian's hands were doing much naughtier things to him. They strayed down onto his thin shorts, running fingers along his rump and then massaging it thoroughly. It was amazing. Then those fingers were trailing down the backs of his legs, making him jump and shiver. They teased the inside of his thighs, very carefully moving his legs apart so they could softly run along his growing hardness…He moaned a little…

"Master? Wake up, master." Those hands were patting his back like an infant, warming his skin. He realized in an instant it had been a dream. He felt a sharp stab of disappointment. It was short-lived when he realized he was still hard.

"You were dead to the world for a while there, my lord." Sebastian's voice sounded very soft in comparison to its usual tone. Ciel was too distracted to really think about how different it was. He wanted to shift his legs, but they felt so heavy…

"Um…I can't really move that well." He mumbled.

"Allow me to help you." Those hands lifted him up, and he felt panic race through him.

"That's alright! I am fine on my stomach!"

"It is bad sleeping posture, my lord."

"No, really!" He was lain on his back, and the thin shorts did nothing to hide his problem. He squeezed his eyes shut like an embarrassed schoolboy, waiting for Sebastian's reaction. He didn't have to wait long.

"Really, my lord, you are so very troublesome." Ciel peeked and saw Sebastian staring at his lap with something very close to desire. It made him blush with anger as well as arousal. No servant should stare at their master that way.

"What..?"

"Do you really think that you can ever hide anything from me? Besides," He leaned in closer to Ciel's face, "from your moaning my name in your sleep over and over I'd say you already made your desires quite clear."

Ciel felt both anger and embarrassment coursing through him, both strong and fighting for his attention. In the end his face merely twisted in a strange expression and he sputtered without words. As always, Sebastian provided the solution.

"Why don't we just take care of this, my lord?" He reached out and ran a hand over Ciel's bare knee.

"What on earth are you suggesting?!" Ciel cried, jerking back. Sebastian's hands pressed against his chest, holding him down and beginning to rub along his skin.

"I think I should massage the front of you as well as your back, my lord." Sebastian said in a calm voice, and Ciel was silenced by the warmth of those bare hands on his flesh. It was somehow more intimate for Sebastian to be touching his chest rather than his back.

"I…I…" Ciel couldn't form a coherent sentence beneath those glowing eyes and seductive smile. They were holding him prisoner as effectively as his hands might. He swallowed and tried to look away, but he couldn't. He couldn't take his eyes of his butler's, as they drank in his expression with such desire and affection. Warmth spread through Ciel from his core and he relaxed as he put his trust in his demon.

Sebastian let his fingers trace along Ciel's body, feeling the tenderness of his flesh, the warmth radiating off of him. He had to love humans, even if it was only for their flesh and souls. They were certainly equipped for providing physical pleasure, even to a demon such as himself. They were so…soft…

He dipped down to kiss Ciel's cheek, and then his neck.

Ciel made a small sound that was very close to a giggle and he squirmed as Sebastian began mouthing the sensitive flesh right above his collarbone.

"Sebastian! That really tickles!"

"A thousand pardons, master." Sebastian murmured, letting his long fingers run through Ciel's hair. The boy shivered at the sensation and Sebastian chuckled.

"I take it you have done this more times than you could possibly count." Ciel said quietly, as the demon became fascinated with the side of his face, nuzzling, kissing, and stroking.

"Indeed, my lord. Even if you ordered me, I couldn't tell you the number of people I've defiled over my centuries of existence."

"Were… were any of them…" Ciel stopped, wondering why he was even going to ask that question.

"Were any of them what, my lord?" Sebastian asked, pulling back to look down into the puzzled face.

"Young…like me. I mean, where any of them as young as me?"

"Ah…" Sebastian said knowingly, a delighted grin spreading across his face. "Is my young lord feeling the need to puff up his pride even more?" He leaned in close and gently bit Ciel's full bottom lip, and then breathed against it the words, "You'd love to think you're the only one of your age ever to receive my attentions, wouldn't you?"

"Are you saying I'm not?" Ciel asked, frowning up at him.

"Do not forget, master, that there were times, such as in Ancient Greece, where intimacy was considered a gift and a blessing in life, and from a very young age it was normal and admirable to have as many lovers as you could. This rigid time in which you live…how I pity you. Just for what we're doing now, you could be thrown in prison. But," Sebastian nuzzled his face again, "you won't have to worry about me telling on you."

"So you have seduced children before?" Ciel asked, "You didn't really answer my question."

"It depends of how different cultures and times defines the age of a 'child', my lord, but yes, I have indeed led quite a few 'children' into the pleasures of their newly awakened adult urges. It's perfectly natural, you know, master."

Ciel scoffed, feeling suddenly angry. Jealousy was flooding through him, and it made him even angrier that he was jealous of people who were obviously long dead. Seized by a desire to prove something, he knew not what, he suddenly reached up and pulled Sebastian down into a hot, unskilled kiss. It was wet, mildly sloppy, Ciel's lips awkward as they tried to learn what to do. When he pulled back, Sebastian stroked his cheek.

"Well, master…that was…cute…"

Ciel's expression was positively poisonous. He crushed their mouths together once again, this time with more confidence as he mimicked what the demon was doing. He put his arms around Sebastian and held him as the demon guided him, accepted his harsh attempts at seducing him, and simply adored him for doing so.

This would be an interesting night, Sebastian thought to himself. Very interesting, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel was losing his breath, and had to pull back sharply after several long seconds of locking himself in the kiss. His vision swam before his eyes, but he could still see the smirk on Sebastian's face directly above him. He was pleased to see a bit of color in his butler's cheeks, however.

"Well then, young master, you picked that up rather quickly…let's see if you can keep up."

Sebastian lowered his head to Ciel's chest, breathing out his hot breath onto the tender flesh. Ciel shivered, his skin tingling as it sensed how very close Sebastian's lips were to it, but not touching.

"I'm not one to…fall behind easily…" He said, though his voice was completely toneless, all his attention on Sebastian's next move.

"Of course not." Sebastian whispered, letting his lips press against the flesh directly beneath Ciel's right nipple. His lips locked onto the area, moving up and up until they closed over the bud itself. Ciel let out a small 'oh', and his upper body lifted involuntarily against Sebastian's attentions.

"Ah…" The demon said, "This area seems to be troubling you, perhaps I should focus here for a while…" As he spoke he moved his hands to the sides of Ciel's chest, and slowly let his thumbs rub both of Ciel's nipples. The boy arched and sighed, brows pulling together in an expression that almost looked painful. Sebastian knew otherwise.

"Still-still acting…like this is…a massage?" Ciel managed to pant, biting his lips directly after getting the words out.

"Would you prefer a different fantasy, my young lord?" Sebastian asked, lowering his head to kiss the very center of Ciel's stomach, making the muscles jump. "Would you rather me act like your doctor, here to give you an examination? Or perhaps you'd prefer me to be a military officer inspecting you to be sure you're fit for duty? I'm also quite good at playing a Grecian elite taking his new virginal harem member if you'd care to switch sides for the evening and give that a try."

Ciel's face was priceless as he sputtered for a while, trying to find a response.

"What in God's name are you talking about?!" He finally managed to ask.

"Role playing has long been a part of foreplay to intercourse, my lord. Surely you had some knowledge of that?"

"Of-of course I do!" Ciel sputtered again, "But I don't need any of that foolishness! Just continue on as you are."

"As you wish, master." Sebastian chuckled, reaching down to cup Ciel's hardness through his thin undershorts. Ciel bucked slightly, gasping as the demon's hand began to rub him.

"Ahh…hmm…" He put his head back onto the pillow as Sebastian continued to play with each of his nipples with one hand and manipulate his cock with the other.

"I think my patient is enjoying this." Sebastian said.

"I told you, no role playing!" Ciel hissed, though there was no anger in his voice.

"That's not what I heard, young lord. What I heard was for me to continue as I was, and I quite enjoy the role of a masseuse. Getting you to tense up and relax is quite easy, I must say. For example, if I apply some pressure…here…" Sebastian squeezed Ciel's cock, and the boy's hips tightened and quivered. "Or…here…" Ciel's left nipple was pinched just hard enough to make him squirm. "I can elicit the most beautiful reactions from your body."

"And…what about you?" Ciel asked suddenly. Sebastian blinked.

"What do you mean, my lord?"

"Don't you need…" Ciel hesitated before finishing his sentence boldly, "Don't you need a massage too?"

Sebastian's smile was a bit too wicked for his human form as he replied,

"I'll be rubbed in all the right places soon enough, my lord, as will you be."

Ciel's face flushed at once to hear his butler saying such naughty things, and he had to wonder what exactly he had in mind.

"So…are you ever going to…take off your clothes?" Ciel asked, wiggling a bit as Sebastian began placing open-mouthed kisses all over his sides.

"Hmm…I suppose I could…but there really is no need. A masseuse only ever attends to the needs of the patient."

Ciel rolled his eyes.

"I don't care what a masseuse does, I want you to take off your clothes! I shouldn't be the only one…naked…here…"

"But you're not entirely naked, my lord." Sebastian reminded him, running a long finger beneath the waistband of his undershorts. Ciel simply swallowed hard as that finger was joined by the rest of them and his last scrap of clothing was slipped off his coltish legs.

"Ah…yes…" Sebastian said, as Ciel turned his face to the side, embarrassed. "Now you are ready for the next treatment."

"How many times do I have to tell you-."

Ciel was cut off when Sebastian kissed him again, and this time the demon slipped his arms beneath the boy's body, holding him up flush to his own. Ciel sighed into the kiss, holding on to Sebastian's neck and letting his own lips explore. After a few long seconds Sebastian reached down and gently fondled him. He gasped into that hot mouth, his knees kicking out to the side slightly as those fingers began to run up and down his hard length.

"My, my, master," Sebastian said, pulling back. "You certainly are big for your age."

"Ung…" Ciel said, thrusting a bit into Sebastian's hand.

"What, my lord?" Sebastian teased, brushing his cheek against Ciel's. "What do you want?"

"Dear God, Sebastian…" Ciel panted, "harder…"

"Anything to please my young lord." Sebastian said, and increased the pressure, clenching his hand around Ciel's excitement and stroking hard. The boy arched sharply, a cry escaping him.

"That's it, my lord," Sebastian mumbled, "Let it all flow through you…let it come…"

He leaned down and ran his tongue over Ciel's neck, right at the base of his throat. The boy jerked his head with a strangled sound, and Sebastian latched on there like a vampire, sucking gently.

"Hmm…I think this is the kind of massage you really needed, master…" Sebastian said, his voice slightly muffled in Ciel's neck

Ciel began thrusting his hips over and over, reveling in the feel of Sebastian's warm fingers.

"Yes…yes…" He began breathing, feeling the rush taking him over as Sebastian increased his speed ever more.

"Let it come, master." Sebastian whispered against his skin.

"Sebastian!"

"Come…"

Ciel cried out, arching sharply, his release coating Sebastian's hand. His entire body shook, the pleasure flowing through him unlike anything he had ever felt before. His eyes squeezed shut, then popped open, only drift closed again as he began breathing heavily.

"Beautifully done, young master." Sebastian said, rubbing out the last few ounces of pleasure from his weakening cock. "I daresay you'll let me give you massages more often now."

Ciel actually nodded his agreement, and Sebastian smiled, producing a cloth from apparent thin air and cleaning Ciel gently.

"That…that…" Ciel breathed, unable to finish as he began to yawn.

"I know, master. A full, pleasant release is the best way to relax, after all. Your entire body should feel good now."

"Yes…" Ciel mumbled, arms splayed outward near his head, legs spread and chest rising and falling steadily. "Relaxed…indeed."

Sebastian chuckled.

"Do you know how very desirable you look at the moment, young lord?" He asked, leaning over him to kiss him gently on the lips again.

"No thanks to you." Ciel said, his voice a little stronger now. "You did this to me after all."

"Oh did I? And remind me who was calling out my name in his sleep earlier?"

Ciel blushed.

"No matter. That dream ended up materializing into reality, so I'm glad." He said, running a few tired fingers up through Sebastian's hair. "I still didn't get to see you naked, though."

"Perhaps next time, young lord. Right now, I can tell you are too tired for more."

"What do you…" Ciel yawned, and then finished, "mean?"

"Good night, my lord." Sebastian said fondly, reaching for the candlestick.

"Hold on, where do you think you're going?" Ciel asked in an indignant but weary voice. "You're sleeping right beside me tonight. Get in here with me."

"As you wish, my lord."

Sebastian shucked out of all but his undershorts, leaving Ciel to stare at his bare skin with awe.

"Look now, my lord, I'm about to blow out the candle."

"Alright."

Sebastian did so, and then climbed into bed beside the young earl. Ciel sighed as he was gathered into the slender, but strong arms and held close. It had been a long, long time since he had felt this way.

"This is…nice…" He murmured as he rubbed his face along Sebastian's collarbone.

"I'm glad you think so, master." Sebastian replied, stroking Ciel's soft hair.

They lay like that for a very long time, Ciel fighting to stay awake, to absorb every minute of intimacy between his butler and himself. As he felt himself losing to sleep, he threw out one last comment,

"Not to blow up your pride, but that was…the best massage I've ever had."

"It was the only massage you've ever had, master."

Ciel yawned again.

"True, but it was the best, regardless."

Sebastian chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're staring off into space again, my lord."

"Huh?" Ciel jerked his head slightly from where it had been resting on the back of his hand and looked up at his butler, who was now staring at him quizzically from across the dining room, where he had been preparing Ciel's third cup of tea for breakfast.

"I uh…Just thinking, Sebastian." Ciel said, taking a bite of his blueberry scone, as if that would hide the blush that had crept into his cheeks. It had done so because he had been staring at Sebastian, letting his eyes settle on the rear end that was concealed by his long tail coat. This had led Ciel to fantasize about the few times he had seen Sebastian without the coat on; when he bathed him, or a few times when he had seen him working in the kitchen, but at those times Ciel had not really been looking. Now he wanted nothing more than a good, long peek.

"Well, I hope those thoughts of yours have something to do with your violin lesson this afternoon; you have yet to master the latest musical piece I assigned you." Sebastian said, walking toward the table to lean over him and place the teacup elegantly beside his elbow.

"Or perhaps…" He leaned so close to Ciel that his breath shot hot into his ear. "you're thinking about massages again?"

Ciel cleared his throat, a shower of crumbs falling from the scone he held in his shaking hand. Even without Sebastian playing on his last ounce of tolerance he was conscious of him physically, more than ever before. When the butler had woke him up that morning Ciel had not really known how to act. Despite wanting to seem as though nothing could ever get to him, he knew that Sebastian had read him like a book, seeing his uncertainty, his confusion, and his struggle with more desires. Yet the butler had done nothing, as usual. He had not addressed Ciel's odd behavior even though he knew what was causing it. He simply smiled in a way that sometimes made Ciel want to slap him, and other times…kiss him.

"I…I just want to finish my breakfast, Sebastian, that's all." Ciel muttered, taking the teacup and sipping.

"If you insist, my lord." Sebastian withdrew, and Ciel felt as though a weight had left his body, now that the butler was not standing over him. It was as if his very presence brought a heaviness with it, a desire, an opportunity that Ciel wanted to take again, and yet he knew the time was not right.

Ciel had to endure Sebastian's teasing all day. It was done both blatantly and subtly at the same time. The slender demon would lean in close, and whisper something that might seem completely innocent to an outside observer, but that drove Ciel mad with lust at the constant implication. For once in his life Ciel was grateful that he had paperwork and lessons to distract him somewhat, even if Sebastian was his teacher for most of them. He could at least get lost in reading or in trying to hash out notes on the violin.

It was mostly during meal times, when Sebastian had excuses to move in closer to him, that most of the whispers and teasing took place. When dinner was finally over, and they retired to Ciel's bedroom, Ciel decided to put a plan into action. He had no idea what his reasoning was, or what the outcome would be, all he knew was that he needed to do something before he went crazy.

"Your bath is prepared, my lord." Sebastian told him, coming back into his room to retrieve him. He knelt before him, as he did every night, and began to disrobe him. Ciel shivered as Sebastian let his hands run across his body through the clothes every now and again, taking liberties that he wouldn't have dared a day ago.

Once he was down to Ciel's white shirt and shorts, Ciel suddenly stopped him.

"No, tonight will be different, Sebastian." He said, crossing his arms to shield his chest buttons from being undone.

"My lord?" Sebastian asked, sitting back; a slightly curious but amused expression gracing his face.

"Tonight…the bath is for you." Ciel said, trying to state it with authority and assurance like he did everything else, but feeling rather silly about what he was actually saying.

"Oh?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain that a bit more, young lord? Just so that I understand you clearly?"

Ciel set his jaw, his annoyance giving him confidence.

"Strip and get into the bathtub." He ordered, his face a perfect mask of indifference. Sebastian smiled ever so slowly, and just as slowly he rose gracefully to bow to Ciel.

"Yes, my lord. As you…" He reached up, took hold of his tie, and with a slow turn of his slender wrist slid it off, "…command."

That simple but elegant move was enough to excite Ciel at once. It looked so seductive that he wondered how in the world he would handle carrying out the rest of his plan. As Sebastian began to undo the rest of his buttons Ciel wondered if he had dug his own grave. Every move was slow and measured as Sebastian removed his clothing, piece by piece. It was not so much his actual undressing that began to effect Ciel, though as his creamy pale skin was revealed his mouth went dry. Even though that damn butler uniform was coming off at last, it was almost entirely Sebastian's expression that set Ciel's heart racing; that devilishly gentle smile and the narrow, burning eyes that never left Ciel's as he obeyed his order. It was as though that face alone was effortlessly arousing Ciel, and Sebastian knew it.

Ciel fought hard to keep a straight face as always, but once he broke his eyes away from Sebastian's gaze and took in the sight of his bare chest and slowly appearing legs, his frown melted into an almost blank stare of fascination. His mouth slowly eased open as his brain left his jaw muscles to themselves so it could think about how soft that skin must be, and how hard the well-defined muscles looked. It dropped even lower when Sebastian hooked his long thumbs beneath his under drawers and slowly slid them down his legs, leaving them in a pool around his feet. He rose back up, and with a small smirk, stepped out of them.

Now Ciel's mouth closed as he swallowed hard, his eyes widening. Sebastian was already hard, his manhood a perfect shade of dark rose standing out from a small thatch of black curls, the head perfectly shaped and glistening. He was neither too small or too large. He was the exact length and thickness that Ciel had always thought normal, strong, and healthy for a man.

Ciel nearly flinched as Sebastian walked toward him. His gaze was redirected upward as Sebastian slipped a few fingertips beneath his chin and lifted his eyes.

"Well, my lord," he whispered softly, "join me?"

He let his fingers slide along Ciel's jaw as he passed him, heading for the bathroom again. Ciel's eyes dropped at once to the sight he had wanted to see for some time; his butler's bare ass. He let out a short breath at the firm perfection there, and just barely managed to move his noodle-wobbly legs correctly to follow his butler.

He just caught sight of Sebastian slipping into the tub before he turned to close the door. Though the servants never bothered them in the evenings, he was taking no chances this night. He took a deep breath that he hoped Sebastian had not heard before he turned around to face his butler's back, where he sat in the tub.

"This is most enjoyable, my lord." Sebastian said as Ciel walked slowly up behind him. "I thank you for letting me indulge in this…little pleasure."

"Yes…" was all Ciel could manage to say as he stood over Sebastian from behind, looking down at his black hair. "I…I thought you could use a chance to relax. You must…be tense…" Ciel knew he was completely falling flat in his effort to sound sensual, but he thought that maybe he could make up for it with his next move. Said move was Ciel placing his hands on Sebastian's bare shoulders. The skin was indeed soft, but the muscles beneath were so toned that Ciel's mouth went from dry to watering. He began rubbing those shoulders slowly, trying to remember how Sebastian had manipulated his own muscles the night before.

"Hmmm…what a quick learner you are, master." Sebastian said, the words flowing off his tongue like silk.

"Does it feel…nice?" Ciel asked, his voice unsteady.

"Yes, it truly does, thank you, my lord."

Silence fell again as Ciel massaged Sebastian's shoulders, gaining confidence as the moments passed. It was especially easier to keep going when Sebastian let out small sighs or even low, quiet groans. Ciel felt his nervousness ebbing away slightly. He began to be more bold, running his palms flat down the tops of Sebastian's shoulders and onto his neck and chest, marveling and enjoying the feel of his smooth skin rather than worrying about his technique. He was soon doing nothing but caressing his butler's skin with his fingers. He became so enraptured that he finally leaned down and inhaled deeply of Sebastian's neck.

The scent made him shudder, and he buried his nose into Sebastian's hair, enjoying the silky strands brushing his face. At one point he encountered the shell of Sebastian's ear and, seized by instinct, he let his tongue dart out to stroke it gently. The demon shifted slightly in the water at the sensation, moving water sending it's soothing sound out through the room.

"What a little tease you are, young lord." Sebastian said, his voice neither mocking nor light. His tone was deeper, slightly husky. At the sound of it Ciel was jolted slightly back into reality. Was he making Sebastian's voice sound like that? Was he really that excited?

"Well…well…I just want to…" Ciel couldn't finish. A long fingered hand came up elegantly through the air to stroke his wrist.

"I have a very stiff spot, my lord. Perhaps you could come over here and work on it? Considering you are in the giving mood."

Ciel swallowed hard, and nodded. Then realizing that Sebastian could not see him, he simply complied, walking the few short steps to stand beside the tub. His butler had never let go of his wrist, and now his hold tightened ever so slightly. Ciel felt more than ever like the blushing virgin he really was when he met Sebastian's eyes. They were tender, caring, but filled with so much lust that Ciel's skin began to burn. He quickly looked away, letting his gaze roam Sebastian's body, most of which was distorted beneath the water.

"Where…are you stiff?" Ciel asked, knowing full well the answer. Sebastian simply smiled, his canines lengthening to look more like his natural fangs. He did not speak, but pulled slowly on Ciel's wrist, guiding it down into the warm water, and between his legs. Ciel had to bend over the tub a bit to even reach where Sebastian was directing his hand. He had expected Sebastian to make his small fingers close around his length, but he did not. Instead, the demon just brushed Ciel's fingertips, his palm, and the backs of his knuckles, against his sensitive flesh, teasing himself.

"And…and you called me a tease…" Ciel managed to say, though he was having a hard time speaking. He was having a hard time standing now, too. Sebastian's member felt like satin, but was so very, very stiff. The feeling had hardened Ciel instantly.

"How much do you value your undershorts, my lord?" Sebastian asked, bringing Ciel close enough to whisper the question directly into his ear.

"Not very much, considering…I must be staining them right now." Ciel answered honestly.

"Good to know."

Moving slowly, giving Ciel plenty of time to protest, Sebastian took hold of the bottom of Ciel's white shirt and slipped it over his head, making the boy shiver. Then he lifted Ciel directly into the tub. His small but extra weight made the tub creak, and Sebastian tucked him up close to his side to wait until the water adjusted. Ciel gasped a bit when their wet skin was pressed together. He had slept close with Sebastian last night, but he had been so tired that he had not really been able to consider the intimacy of what they had actually been doing, holding one another. Now he felt like his heart might explode, it was swelling so much.

"Come lay on my chest, master." Sebastian requested softly, stroking his shoulders, "I want to teach you something you'll like."

Ciel shivered at those words, and he moved slowly to straddle his butler, all too aware of that hard cock bobbing in the water so close to his own body. He braced his hands on Sebastian's shoulders, and then leaned forward to lay his body against the demon. His knees slipped slightly on the bottom of the tub, and he ended up landing in Sebastian's arms, which were always there to catch him. He moaned as his cock was slammed right against his butler's.

"Ah, yes." Sebastian breathed. "That's it."

Ciel understood now, and moved a little, experimenting with rolling his clothed hips forward to rub their cocks together. He had to hide his face in Sebastian's neck as the pleasure from the act came over him. It somehow felt right, as if his head fit there perfectly. Then again, wasn't Sebastian's entire being supposed to be crafted just for him?

"Let's get these off." Sebastian said, tugging Ciel's undershorts down his hips. They barely made it to his knees before Ciel threw his hips forward again, unable to wait to feel his naked flesh upon his butler's.

"Oh, master…" Sebastian breathed into his hair as Ciel began shamelessly thrusting against him, letting out little moans and loving every little minute touch on his body; the silky hardness of Sebastian's cock, the tickling sensations of his bare hands running up and down his small back, his shorts wound around his knees, and the water rolling over both of them in wake of their movements.

"I daresay you are a fine masseuse as well, my lord." Sebastian chuckled, making Ciel growl and nip at his neck. This had the opposite effect that he had intended, and Sebastian actually gave a genuine moan as he did it. Ciel felt like a light had just gone on in his head, and he nipped again, right above the collarbone. The demon's body jerked beneath his own, and he moaned again.

"Do you like being bitten here?" Ciel whispered, following instinct and licking his tongue up the side of Sebastian's neck.

"Oh yes…"

Ciel couldn't tell if this was Sebastian's response to his question, or a plea for him to continue, but he did the latter. He began sucking and gently nipping along the length of Sebastian's neck, and he could literally feel the demon's cock twitching beneath his own. He felt a thrill of conquest. He had found out at least one of Sebastian's weaknesses.

"Enough." Sebastian said at last, actually gripping the back of Ciel's head by his hair and pulling him back. The move didn't hurt, but it was incredibly erotic to Ciel for some reason. Sebastian was forcing him to look up into his face, and Ciel was amazed to actually see a thin blush on Sebastian's cheeks.

"Time for the true act." Sebastian whispered, and pulled Ciel up so that he was kneeling over his hips. Ciel groaned at the loss of contact, but Sebastian laid his head against his wet chest and whispered,

"Don't get angry, now, this is the best part." So saying, he spread Ciel's small pale cheeks, and began circling his entrance with the tip of one finger, the water soothing his actions. Ciel gulped, his arms going around Sebastian's head to hold it there against his chest, while the demon's fingers began to slowly probe and loosen him. Ciel began to stroke Sebastian hair like mad when Sebastian began working a finger into him.

"Will it really go inside?" Ciel asked, throwing his head back a bit as Sebastian worked two fingers inside now.

"Once you relax, yes, my lord. But I will warn you, it will hurt at first."

Sebastian's voice was very erotic muffled in his chest like that, but Ciel was more concerned with his preparation. Sebastian worked on him for a long time, teasing, thrusting his fingers, and eventually wiggling them around inside. Ciel began to like the feeling, sighing, moaning, and finally thrusting down onto Sebastian's fingers as they hit that one special place.

"You're ready."

Sebastian allowed Ciel to keep holding his head as he directed the boy's slender hips downward, atop his own hard member.

Ciel gave a small sound when the tip breached his opening, but it was more in surprise at how hot the demon was than in pain. The first inch was uncomfortable, and then with another inch the pain came. Sebastian was huffing a bit with the effort to hold back his thrusting, and he used his trapped head to ease Ciel, letting his mouth and tongue play against the boy's nipples and sensitive chest. This helped Ciel to relax, and after a long, agonizing stretch of time in which Sebastian whispered soft affirmations and erotic things to him, Ciel was fully impaled on his demon. His body shook slightly with both excitement and fear.

"You're…you're in me." He said in a small and quivering voice. "You're actually inside my body…I can't…I just can't believe this…"

At long last Sebastian worked his head out from the cradle of Ciel's arms, and looked straight up into his face, just as Ciel looked straight down at him.

Sebastian had never seen Ciel look like this, even while he had been touching him the previous night; his expression was aroused, but also filled with wonder, as if unable to understand the joy of what he was experiencing.

"You're so beautiful, master." Sebastian let slip in a very husky voice. "I'm going to make love to you now."

With those words, Sebastian began to thrust. The water sloshed around them harder and harder with the demon's thrusts. Ciel began to bounce up and down in time, soon adjusting to and loving the feel of Sebastian's movements inside him. He was panting, holding on to Sebastian's shoulders for dear life as he was loved for the first time. That sweet spot inside him began to make itself known, and he was soon crying out and moaning louder than he ever had in his life, loving the sounds Sebastian was making as well.

Low, deep, growling moans were emitting from Sebastian's throat, all vibrating through Ciel, all so incredibly erotic. Finally, Ciel could take no more.

"Sebastian! Come with me!" He cried out, and he spurt his seed into the turmoil of water between their heaving bodies. At the command given by his master, Sebastian too shuddered, and released himself deep within Ciel's body. Sebastian gladly slumped back against the rim of the tub, easing his exhausted master back onto his chest.

As the water slowed to a gentle swirl around them, their breathing evened out and their bodies cooled. Ciel moved a bit after a few long moments, pulling himself up so that Sebastian slipped effortlessly out of him, along with his spilled seed.

"That was a surprise, you making me come with you like that." Sebastian chuckled, playing with the hair at the base of Ciel's head. "But it was thrilling, I'll admit."

"I just wanted you to share the moment with me." Ciel murmured, Sebastian already hearing the signs of imminent sleep coming on.

"Well, I certainly did." Sebastian said, "Very happily I might add."

"Hmm."

Another stretch of unutterably comfortable silence fell between them before Sebastian broke it.

"The water is getting cold, master. Shall we retire to bed?"

"Yes," Ciel said, and yawned. "I like the sound of that."

"The water getting cold?" Sebastian asked, though he knew full well what Ciel meant, something in his nature wanted to hear it from the boy's own mouth.

"No you idiot…I like how you said' shall we retire to bed." Ciel clarified, sliding his slender arms up and around Sebastian's neck. "I like the sound of that."

Sebastian chuckled and held Ciel even closer, burying his nose into Ciel's fragrant hair and breathing in the scent of him, of all that he was, of his delectable soul.

"So do I."


End file.
